Beber el viento
by zephyr870
Summary: Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Shiro había sentido el aire deslizarse entre sus dígitos, y solamente una ráfaga de furia se lo podría regresar. Avatar AU. Este fic participa en el reto de agosto: Avatar AU del foro El castillo de los leones.


Disclaimer: _"Voltron:Legendary Defender"_ no me pertenece, ninguno de sus elementos son míos. Este es sólo un ejercicio creativo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa en el reto de agosto: Avatar AU del foro _El castillo de los leones_.

Agradecimiento especial a mi asombrosa beta _Another Crazy Writer_ por soportar mis locuras, corregir mis alucinaciones y hacer múltiples sugerencias. Ya no pudo ver el final de la historia, pero espero que le agrade y no me pegue(?).

* * *

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que sintió por última vez la brisa entre sus dedos. Apenas podía recordar esa sensación de levedad que le acompañaba cada que conjuraba las corrientes, la alegría interminable que lo embargaba. Ahora sólo le quedaban espectros infinitos grabados en sus yemas y vestigios cincelados en sus músculos.

 _Júbilo para olvidar la decepción._

Aún así, una ventisca no podría competir contra los muros de concreto que se alzaban ahora a su alrededor. Estaba encerrado en una prisión de fuego, encapsulado igual que el viento dentro de su ser. Su memoria sólo albergaba recuerdos lúgubres de una vida en confinamiento.

 _E imágenes distantes de hogares ardiendo._

Un lunático, un delirante y un idealista era para los otros reos. El aire control siendo una mera leyenda, no había nadie que le creyera. De sus habilidades quedaba menos que una estela, un simple suspiro que se había llevado sus sueños y dejado las pesadillas.

 _Donde el humo en el aura lo sofocaba._

Hasta que conoció al sol encarnado. Sus ojos refugiaban ilusiones de un mundo mejor, y en su boca descansaba el anhelo por el amor. Ese chico tan normal era la persona más especial que jamás hubiera conocido, la luz que emitía su presencia iluminaba hasta el más oscuro rincón. Su naturaleza era acogedora y gentil, y exhalaba una calidez que amparaba y cobijaba.

 _No como aquellas flamas que calcinaban._

Su nombre era Matt, y ninguna palabra le había sabido tan bien jamás. Amaba cada detalle de él, cada gesto, cada frase que pronunciaba. Era un destello de fe, un soplo de esperanza, demasiado liviano para una realidad tan pesada. Temía que en cualquier momento el más ligero céfiro se lo llevaría volando.

 _O un huracán encendería todo en llamas._

No tardó mucho en encariñarse por el chico que veía en las estrellas a su hermana. Le encantaba entretenerlo con historias distantes de su infancia, las cuales escuchaba con avidez. Cada noche intercambiaban anécdotas a la luz de la luna, y sus almas se conectaban. La vehemencia con la que el joven hablaba de la vida era tal que le calaba los huesos y se colaba a su corazón.

 _Pasión ajena que abrasaba sus pulmones._

Hasta que decidieron llevar a su estrella al foso. Los guardias habían notado que había demasiado deseo en su interior, y decidieron extinguirlo con dolor. Querían dejarle cicatrices que cubrieran su ambición por la libertad, romper su espíritu sin ensuciarse las manos. Dejaron su destino a merced de los otros presos, quienes no le tendrían piedad alguna. Sin importar lo que Matt hubiera hecho por hacer su estancia un poco más soportable, le darían la espalda por salvar su propio pellejo.

 _Al igual que él le había hecho a su pueblo._

Así que él observó como golpeaban a su astro, como le rasgaban la piel y le arrancaban la voz. Un espectáculo magnífico para las masas, angustía absoluta para él. Vio cómo, con cada ataque, la valentía se le esfumaba. Matt era una criatura hecha para crear, por lo que no sería fácil de destruir. Aún así, los motivos para seguir en pie se le escapaban.

 _Huían, igual que el control que tenía._

Entonces la burbuja estalló. Mirar ya no era una opción, debía devolver la resolución que le había otorgado. Pero para salvarlo, el oponente debía pagar por todo el daño. El resplandor que nacía de aquellas manos no era nada más que una simple molestia, una chispa que no se comparaba con la llamarada que podría ser, al fuego fatuo que Shiro podía lograr.

 _Justo como ocurrió esa noche._

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo sentir de nuevo el hálito esparciendose en su interior. La energía liviana fluía por todo su ser, corría por sus nervios y se concentraba en la punta de sus dedos. Comandó la brisa alrededor del enemigo, convirtiendo sus pequeñas velas en un remolino de fuego. El público observaba fascinado como se consumía lentamente la piel del propio usuario, pero sus ojos se concentraban en Matt. Aquel individuo que ahora lo miraba fijamente, su rostro una mezcla de orgullo y horror. Shiro sólo atinó a sonreir, agradecido con su sol por haberle regresado lo que había perdido, por reavivar lo que desde hace mucho creía muerto.

 _Ese día, el viento volvió a soplar._

* * *

Espero que no haya sido muy confuso leer todo eso. Dejenme aclarar un poco las cosas: Shiro es un maestro aire que perdió su habilidad después de haber contribuido a la quema de su pueblo (las frases en cursivas son como flashbacks, ¿pero no del todo?). Él intentó apagar el fuego, pero sólo logró avivarlo (trauma, no como crees). Años después, recuperó su poder al salvar a Matt de su atacante mediante la misma técnica, avivando el fuego y quemando al oponente con su propio fuego (¿el factor que lo traumó se vuelve bueno? supongo). Muy _creepy_ , lo sé. No entiendo que pretendía lograr.


End file.
